The Only One
by Amanda4
Summary: An enemy makes the ultimate sacrifice to get revenge. I hate to beg for reviews bcuz I've never had too but PLEASE I need the opinions of people other than my friends.
1. An Enemy Returns

Authors Note: My inspiration for this story came from the poem "Behind Bars" by Fadwa Tugan. BTW I am going to use it in one of the upcoming chapters. I have to memorize it for english class. At least I got something out of my homework. Anyways enjoy!!  
  
The Only One  
Author:A*manda  
Chapter One: An enemy returns   
Simon and Deena are talking at his locker. Norton walks over to them.  
"I see you haven't gotten what you deserve."  
"What do you want?"  
"How about her," he says and grabs Deena's arm.  
"Let go of me creep," she says and tries to loosen his grip but it's too tight.  
"Leave her alone."  
"I'd like to see you make me."  
"I don't want to fight Norton."  
"Good," he says and pulls Deena closer.   
Deena tries to break his grip but can't. Simon breaks his grip on her then pushes him into the locker.  
"I told you to leave her alone."  
A teacher walks over to them.  
"Is there a problem here gentlemen?"  
"No," they both answered.  
"Good, then I'd suggest you go to class."  
The teacher walks away.   
"This isn't over," Norton says and walks away.  
"Was that the guy Amy told me about?"  
"Yeah."  
"I thought he got sent to reform school."  
"He did but I guess he's back."  
"Oh, I don't want you to fight him."  
"I'll try not to but I can't just let him get away with it. I did that before and I regret it."  
"Just promise me you'll try to walk away."  
"I promise."  
"Thank you," Deena says and gives him a peck on the cheek.  
The bell rings and they start to walk to class.  
***  
Simon and Deena sit down at a table with their lunch.  
"Simon do you have yesterdays science notes?"  
Simon starts to rummage through his bag.  
"I left my notebook in class, I'll be right back."   
Simon gets up and leaves the cafeteria. He walks down the hall andwalks into the empty room. He walks over to a table. He grabs his notebook and then feels a cold metal on the back of his neck.   
"Freeze," a voice behind him says.   
TBC  
  
Hope you guys like this chapter even though it's increadably short. It's barely even a page long, oh well. Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!  



	2. Planning Revenge

Authors Note: I know you probably want to find out what happens to Simon   
but you won't understand it unless I put this first. Some of you may not   
like this story after the next two chapters but to any of you who do, you   
make my day. Anyway this is Norton's POV the night before the first   
chapter. I put thank you's in this chapter because I needed to thank some   
people.  
  
Thank You: Last chapter I forgot to thank my inspirations, where would I be   
without them. I'd like to thank the creators of 7th Heaven for their   
wonderful show. I wouldn't be writing this otherwise. Also I'd like to   
thank Angelchick. I got the inspiration to write this from her story I'll   
Take Your Place. Don't worry though I promise mine is diffrent. My other   
inspiration is the poem "Behind Bars" by Fadwa Tugan. Imagine that my   
english homework inspired me. Then I have to thank my reviewers without   
ya I would have quit writin'. And Alex you know you inspire me too. Angel's  
Wings is awesome girl. Last but not least I wanna thank whoever runs this   
site, it's great. Ok now that I've thanked everyone I can write.  
  
  
Chapter Two: A Plan  
(the title doesn't exactally fit but I couldn't think of one)  
Norton lied down on his bed. He'd only been home for a week and already he  
was convined that life wasn't worth living. He'd gotten in a fist fight  
with his father. His Dad hit him with a beer bottle and his head was   
throbbing. His mother was long gone. It wasn't as bad as school but it   
was getting there. School had truly been hell. His father had sent him   
there after he was arrested. It wasn't his first arrest and that just made  
things worse. He wanted to die but he had to get revenge first. Revenge on   
the person who got him arrested. He reached over and pulled a paper bag out  
from under his bed. He held it for a moment then stuffed it in his back  
pack. The bag contained a gun, bullets and gloves. Too bad he'd be gone   
before he saw the consequences of what he was going to do. They would have   
been quite entertainig but he already knew what would happen.   
TBC  
Okay if you're still reading chapter three is coming up. I hope you like   
it. Remember the gloves thing ok. It may sound strange but it's going to be  
important. 


	3. Twisted Revenge

A/N: I got nothing to say. R&R when your done please. Hi to all my friends.   
Critic and Pixie you guys need to straighten out your diffrences. I will   
not have this review list turned into a war path. That's it enjoy the   
story.  
  
Chapter 3: Twisted Revenge  
Deena looked at the clock it shouldn't take Simon this long to get his   
notebook. She got up and started to walk down the hall.  
***meanwhile  
A cold sweat ran through Simon's body. He wanted to scream but he was   
afriad of what Norton would do.  
"W-what are you going to do?"  
"Oh it's not what I'm going to do it's what you're going to do."  
Simon swallowed. No matter what happened next he knew it wouldn't be good.   
"What's that?"  
"You'll find out in a minute, stand over there," Norton said and pointed to  
the front of the room with the gun. Simon ran to where he had pointed.   
Norton tossed him the gun and Simon almost dropped it. As soon as he   
caught it he threw it on the floor between them.   
"I don't want anything to do with whatever you're planning to do."  
"Oh you don't have to do anything but they'll think you did it."  
"What's going on?"  
"I'm ending my suffering and beginning yours," he said and picked up the   
gun with a evil fire in his eyes. His gloved fingers held it tightly.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm sick of living but before I die I have to get revenge."  
Norton pointed the gun at his chest and fired. With his last bit of energy   
he threw it to the floor by Simon before collapsing.   
****meanwhile  
Deena heard the shot and ran to the science room. Norton's body was lying   
in a pool of blood. The gun lie on the ground near Simon who was standing  
there with a look of shock on his face.  
"Simon, what happened?"  
"H-he shot himself."  
Deena looked around, all the evidence in the room proved otherwise. She   
believed him though. The look in his eyes was enough for her. She hugged  
him. Other people rushed in the room and one person went to call 911 but   
they didn't move. They just stood there until the police arrived and they   
arrested him. Deena watched them take him away. He was trying not to cry   
but she knew he wouldn't last long. Tears were running down her cheeks. She  
left the room through the emergency door not caring that the alarm went off  
as she did. It was a long way to the police station. She walked down the   
sidewalk ignoring the world around her. Her CD player in her bag had turned  
itself on and she could hear the music.  
I'm living for the only thing I know   
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  
Lifehouse's "Hanging By A Moment". It was their song. They chose it  
because it was the first one they danced to when they got back together.  
Normally it would have made her happy but this time it turned her river of   
tears into an ocean.   
TBC  
  
Author's Note to all the people who pick all the tiny details to critize.   
Ok I will no longer give anyone the pleasure of doing this so here I've   
done it for you.   
Q: How would Norton have known Simon would go in the science room?  
A: He saw Simon leave his notebook and he had heard that Deena needed the   
notes. He then knew Simon would come back at lunch. So he figured that was  
a good opportunity.  
Q: Why would Simon drop the gun once he had it?  
A: Because he was showing Norton that he wanted nothing to do with it.  
Q: Why did Simon and Deena stay in the room?  
A: Simon was to shocked to leave and Deena was staying with him.  
Ok now that I've done that tell me what ya think. Good, bad, ok whatever  
just review. I need the input. If you have anymore questions email me:  
Candimandy@mtv.com 


	4. Finding Out

Authors Note: Hey everyone I'm back. Angelchick-you are so sweet. This is for you. I'm still looking for a better way to thank you though. I hope you like this story. Have you noticed that lately we're the only ones who have been posting. I guess everybody's busy. Pixie-Trixie:Hey when you get the time write the next chapter of Angel's Wings. Don't leave me hangin'. Email me too I like to know what goes on during the weekend. Oh yeah and I give you permission to yell at anyone who insults my writing or yours. I   
mean like majorly, just be sure they were dissing first. Ha, otherwise you could start another war on my review board, not that I would mind. Ha Ha!!  
Everyone else thanks for reading this and please review. You know I would be hopeless without you.  
  
  
Chapter Four: Finding Out   
Eric had the day off so he was home. Eric and Annie were feeding the twins.  
RRRRRING  
Annie picked up the phone.  
"Hello."  
"Hello, may I speak to Eric or Annie Camden?"  
"This is Annie."  
"Hi, Annie this is your Simon's principal."  
"Is he in trouble."  
"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but he's been arrested."  
"What, what was the charge."  
"Murder."  
"NO."   
Annie hung up the phone without another word. Tears filled her eyes and she slumped to the floor. She put her face in her hands.   
"This isn't happening, it was someone else."  
Eric sat down beside her.  
"Annie what's wrong? Who was on the phone?"  
"Simon's principal, he's been arrested."  
"What? What was the charge?"  
"They think he killed someone."  
Eric was speechless for a moment. Finally he spoke.  
"We should go to the station."  
"Call Matt first so he can watch the twins. Have Mary pick up Ruthie but ask her not to tell Ruthie yet."  
Eric got up to make phone calls.  
***half hour later in New York  
(I don't know why I'm putting this in but Lucy has to find out somehow)  
Lucy was driving back from lunch and listening to the radio. The news was playing and Lucy wasn't really listening until she heard the words "A tradegy occured in Glen Oak, California today". "A student at Glen Oak High School was shot. The shooter Simon Camden was arrested," the news anchor said.   
"No," she said and turned off the radio.   
She pulled over and took out her cell phone. (She has one because I want her too, okay) She dialed the number.  
"Hello," Matt answered in an unsure voice. He wore a shocked expression and he was trying not to cry.  
"Matt, it's Lucy. I just heard the news, what's going on. I know they're probably talking about someone who looks like Simon but I just want to be sure," Lucy babbled. Matt wasn't supposed to be home, that meant something was going on.  
"He was arrested for shooting someone and Mom and Dad went to see what was going on-" Lucy moaned.  
"Luce I'm sure it's some misunderstanding, you know Simon would never do something like this."  
"I want to wake up now."  
"What?"  
"This has to be a nightmere and I want to wake up. I know that sounds babyish but this shoouldn't be happening."  
Mary and Ruthie walk in.  
"Look Luce I have to call you back. Everything's going to be ok," Matt said wishing he could believe his own words.  
"I guess, bye."  
"Bye."  
Matt hung up the phone and Mary shot him a we need to talk look.  
"Ruthie why don't you go watch t.v."  
"I don't want to. Tell me what's going on."  
Mary bent down and looked Ruthie in the eye.  
"I wish we could tell you but we can't yet okay. So here's twenty bucks go make yourself a snack and watch t.v."  
"Ok,"   
Mary handed her the money.  
"But if you snoop I'll take it back deal."  
"Deal," she said and went into the kitchen.  
"Bribery I'll have to remember that."  
Mary gave him a weak smile.   
"Let's talk outside."  
"Ok."  
They went out the front door and sat on the porch swing. (or is it a bench)  
Mary made sure the door was closed.  
"What the hell is going on? All Dad told me was Simon was arrested and I had to pick up Ruthie."  
"He was arrested for murder."  
"What? No, you're kidding right. Simon wouldn't it isn't true."  
Mary looked at Matt's face and she knew he wasn't kidding. She started crying and she leaned on Matt's shoulder.   
"Mare I'm sure it was just a mix up. Mom and Dad will probably come home with him soon and..."  
Ruthie walked over to them.  
"Dad's on the phone," she says.  
Mary takes the phone from her.  
"Dad, what's going on?"  
"We're going to talk to Sgt. Micheals(spelling) then we're going to visit him. You guys can meet us down here."  
"Ok we'll be right there."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
Mary hung up the phone and looked at Matt.  
"We're going to see him."  
Matt nodded and pulled his keys out of his pocket.   
"What, where are we going? Who are we visiting? Simon, Dad, Robbie, who?"  
"We'll explain in the car."   
They all got in Matt's car and Matt pulled out of the driveway.  
"Now can you tell me what's going on?"  
"We're going to visit Simon."  
"Where is he? Did he get hurt?"  
"He's in jail."  
"What did he do?"  
"Hopefully nothing," Mary said.  
"Then why is he there?"  
"They think he shot someone."  
"Why, Simon would never do anything like that?"  
"That's what we're going to find out," Matt said.  
At the station...  
Eric and Annie sat down in chairs on one side of a desk. Sgt. Micheals was seated on the opposite side.  
"Why do they think he killed someone."  
"Today during lunch Norton Philips was killed. One shot was fired. Teachers and students rushed in the room. Norton's body was on one side of the room   
and Simon was on the other with the gun at his feet. They dusted the gun for fingerprints. They match Simon's. I'm sorry but all the evidence points  
to him."  
A tear rolled down Eric's cheek.  
"Can we see him now?" Annie asked through her tears.  
"Yes, I'll take you to him."  
TBC  
  
What do you think? I don't know if I got the emotions down very well but I tried really hard. R&R!!!!   
Thanx-A*manda  
Oh yeah and I'm supposed to ask you to read Pixie-Trixie's story. It's called Angel's Wings and it's in the origanals/novels section. 


	5. Why Wont You Believe Me?

A/N: Ok guys here it is chapter five. Things don't look good for Simon do   
they. I'm mean I know but maybe things will work out eventually. This   
chapter is about the visits. The next chapter will be Simon's thoughts   
after everyone leaves that night.  
  
The Only One  
Chapter Five:Why Don't You Believe Me?  
Ruthie ran inside followed by Matt and Mary who were holding the twins.   
"Did you see him?"   
"Not yet Ruthie, we were about to though," Eric said.  
Sgt. Micheals led them to the cell but before they went in Matt pulled Eric   
aside to talk.   
"What did they tell you?"  
"His prints are on the gun and the gun was found next to him."  
Matt didn't say a word. They walked over to the others without a word.   
Deena was sitting next to Simon and everyone else was standing there in   
silence. Matt walked over to Mary.  
"They found his prints on the gun," he whispered.  
Mary's mouth dropped open in shock.  
"I can't take this. Mom I'm going to take Sam and David home."  
"Thanks a lot they were starting to get restless," her mothere replied.  
"I'll go with her," Matt vollunteered.  
Matt and Mary got up and left.  
"Why do they think you did it?"  
"Because they have good evidence against me Ruthie."  
"What kind of evidence?"  
"Lots, Norton did a good job of framing me."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I didn't shoot him, he shot himself."   
"Oh."  
There was silence again. Eric thought of something Simon had told him once.  
He told him that he could lie but he didn't have to. I wonder if he meant   
that? I want to believe him because he's my son but there's so much   
evidence against him.  
Simon looked at his parents faces.  
"You don't believe me do you."  
"Simon it's just-" Eric started.  
"Fine just leave, go I don't want you here if you don't trust me."  
Eric and Annie turned around.   
"Bye Simon," Ruthie said.  
"Bye Ruthie."  
After they left Simon started to cry.  
"I can't believe this. My own family doesn't believe me."  
"I believe you Simon," Deena said and hugged him.  
"Really."  
"Of course I do."  
"You're the only one. What's going to happen to me? If my own family   
doesn't believe me I can't expect a jury to."  
"I don't know but it'll work out."  
"How do you know?"  
"Because if something's meant to happen it will. You aren't meant to be   
here, you don't deserve it."  
********  
That night at dinner everyone ate silently. The only noise was the   
silverware clanking against the plate. The phone rang.  
"I'll get it," Ruthie said and got up.  
"Hello,"  
"Ruthie this is Lucy. What's going on?"  
"Do you wanna know what I'm supposed to know or what I'm not supposed to?"  
"Tell me everything."  
"Well Simon's prints were on the gun but he says that Norton shot himelf.  
Mom and Dad don't believe him so he yelled at them. Then we left and that's  
all I know."  
"Oh my God, Ruthie tell Mom and Dad I'll be home on the next flight."  
"Ok, bye."  
"Bye."  
Ruthie hung up and walked into the dining room.  
"Lucy says she's coming home on the next flight."  
TBC  
Ok the next chapter is going to be Simon's POV. It'll probably be short.  
Read and review!!!!!!!! 


	6. My Thoughts

Authors Note: Hey Ya'll I'm back here's your chapter of Simon's POV. I don't know of it's good or not so please I bg of you have mercy and don't flame me.  
Angelchick: To answer your question Simon walked to the hospital.  
Chapter Six: My Thoughts  
They're gone, and I'm alone. I made most of them leave because they didn't believe me. I don't really blame them though Norton did a good job. He knew   
they would blame me, he even wore gloves. That's why only my prints showed. He planned every detail. I don't think I could ever do that, kill myself   
just to get revenge. I keep playing the scene over and over in my head like a movie. I'm watching I'm not there. I think of all the things I could have done diffrently and wonder if they would have changed things. I know it doesn't matter but I keep doing it anyway. Deena just left because they made her and she knew her Dad would be worried. I wish she hadn't because it's lonely here. She's the only one who believes me. She told that everything in life happens for a reason and even if you don't see it when it happens you will eventually. I asked her who told her that. She said that when she was in the hospital one of the nurses saw her crying and she   
talked to her about it. I told her I didn't really believe that. She told me that was part of the advice, you don't understand it until later on in   
life. I don't think it's true but I didn't tell her that. I don't want to get in a fight with the only person on my side. I hate fighting with Deena   
anyway because she has the saddest face if you yell at her. I only have once but it was enough to make me realize I never would again. That didn't matter though. I'm here for as long as I have to be. It scares me that I might be spending the rest of my life in a cell like this. I didn't do anything but no one will believe that. So it depends though on what I   
get sentenced to but no matter what I'll be spending a long time in a place like this. They did an assembly at school about gun violence and what  
happens to those people. I didn't really pay attention because I didn't think I would ever use it. All I can remember is that most of them went to  
prison for life. I can't take this any more it's making me cry and I don't want to. I'm going to sleep so I don't have to deal with it anymore.  
TBC  
Ok the ending was weak but I hope I captured some good emotion. Read and Review.   
More Soon,  
A*manda 


	7. Legal Buisness

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to write this but I've been busy with other stories. I finally figured out how I'm going to finish it so I can write this. Thanx for all the reviews they help, sorry if I chewed you out Mercurious. Also all legal stuff I know I learned from John Grisham books and from watching "The Practice" so it may not be right.  
  
Chapter 7 of 11: Legal Business  
"Are you sure you told me the truth."  
"Yes why is that so hard to believe?"  
"You expect me to believe that after you touched the gun he shot himself. Then he had enough energy to throw the gun at you."  
"Yes and he had gloves on so his prints didn't show up. You don't believe me either do you?"  
"Well the only pieces of evidence that would help you aren't exactly going to get you out of here."  
"What are they?"  
"The fact that the gun belonged to Norton's father and his record. He is wearing gloves like you said so that will help. Otherwise everything else is pretty much against you."  
"So you don't think I'm going to win this."  
"Not without a miracle."   
"Great."  
"You have to go talk to the prosecutor now, no sarcasm."  
"Fine."   
Simon got up and was led into the questioning room. His parents were there and so was a man dressed in a suit. He sat down and the questioning began.  
******  
Simon didn't even look at his parents, as he was lead back to his cell. I don't hate them it's just I don't really forgive them either. I don't know what I think. Everything is too confusing. Basically nobody believes me except Deena and maybe Ruthie. The prosecutor hammered me for at least an hour. He must have expected me to confess. I wonder though if I was in someone else's shoes would I believe me. My parents were required to be there when I was questioned. I looked at their faces. Their expressions were blank but their eyes gave them away. They're not taking this very well but I think it's sinking in. I stare at the bars and they remind me once again of the poem I learned for class. I was supposed to recite it that day. I recite it over in my mind. "Behind Bars", what a fitting title.  
*******  
TBC  
  
Authors Note: The poem doesn't really fit but here's how it goes:  
My mother's phantom hovers here  
Her forehead shines before my eyes  
She might be thinking of me now  
Dreaming  
  
(Before my arrest   
I drew letters in a book  
New and old  
And I painted roses   
Grown with blood  
While my mother was near me  
Blessing my painting  
  
I see her- on her face silence and loneliness now  
And in the house silence and loneliness  
My satchel is on the bookshelf  
And my school uniform is on the hanger  
I see her hand reaching out and brushing the dust from it  
I follow her footsteps and listen to her thoughts  
As I yearn for her arms and the light of day   



	8. A Discovery And A Plan

Authors Note: I'm back from Maui! I tried to write while I was there but I couldn't really get back into this story. I showed my friend how to post one of her poems though. Please read it, her name is Jessdabest. Anyway back to the story.  
  
8/11: The Tape  
Deena was about to leave school when someone called her name. She turned around and saw a guy walking over to her.  
"What do you want James, I have somewhere to be," she said when he reached her.  
"I think I have something that might intreast you," he said and held up a black recording tape.  
"What's on it?"  
"Something that could get your little boyfriend out of jail."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I tape my classes instead of taking notes and I left my backpack in the science room. The tape was still on."  
"How do I know you're not lying?"  
"I'll show it to you."  
She followed him into an empty classroom that had a tape player in it.  
What if the tape is real, it would prove that Simon didn't do it. James is a jerk though he won't just give it to me. I'll probably have to pay him or something.  
She sat down in one of the desks and he put it on. She watched in horror as the tape showed the whole scence. Then she saw the shot and all the blood, she had to look away. He turned it off and sat down.  
"What do you want for it?"  
"Here's the deal sweetie. You sleep with me I give you the tape. Otherwise Simon goes to jail and you have nothing."  
Deena jumped up.  
"You're sick you know that," she said and ran out of the room.  
****  
Deena picked up the ringing phone.  
"Hello,"  
"You know he needs the tape or he'll go to prison."  
"How about I pay you for it then."  
"Not gonna work princess,"  
She hung up the phone.  
Deena pushed play on her stereo and sank down into her bed. B*witched's "Get Happy" came on. She got up and took it out. She threw it on the floor and started to smash it with her foot.  
"I am not happy and I'm not going to be happy," she said and continued to smash the disk.  
Once she had calmed down she started to pick up the pieces. She was about to pick one up when something else caught her eye. She picked up the book. It was "The Firm", she had just finished it about a week ago. She ran over the plot in her mind and it gave her an idea.  
She picked up the phone and pushed *69.  
"Hello,"  
"Yeah James I changed my mind I will accept your deal on one condition."  
"What's that?"  
"Tommorow after school I'll go to your house just to talk, I want to know you first."  
"Fine, see ya then," he said and hung up the phone.   
Deena pushed OFF and set down the phone.  
"Dad I'm going to the Camden's," she yelled to her father.  
"Ok," he yelled back from his study.  
********  
Deena rang the doorbell and Eric answered.  
"Hi is Ruthie here,"  
"She's in her room you can go right up," he said and let her in.  
"Thanks," she said and started up the stairs.  
She knocked on Ruthie's door.  
"Who is it?"  
"Deena can I talk to you?"  
Ruthie opened the door.  
"Why do you want to talk to me?"  
"Because you believe Simon don't you?"  
Ruthie sat on her bed. Deena closed the door and sat next to her.  
"Of course I do he's my big brother and he doesn't lie to me."  
"Well what would you say if I told you that you could you help me prove he's innocent."  
"I'd say what do I have to do?"  
"Well you see there's this guy and totally by accident he got the whole thing on tape. He wants me to do something for it but I'm not going to. Don't ask what because I can't tell you. Anyway tommorow after school I'm going over to his house. I'm going to put tranquilizers in his drink to knock him out. Then I'll get you. We'll search his house for the tape. When we find it we can bring it to the police and get Simon out."  
"Ok so what exactally do I have to do."  
"Tell your parents that I'm taking you to see Simon tomorrow after school. I'll pick you up and we'll go to his house. You'll hide but I'll go in. I'll get you from his yard and then we can search."  
"Okay but exactally how much trouble are we going to get in."  
"None because if anyone finds out I'll tell them what the alternative was."  
"What would that be?"  
"Something I'll tell you when you're older."  
"I hate it, everybody says I'm too young for things."  
"Ok truthfully that's just an excuse because I don't really want anyone to know."  
Annie opened the door.  
"Deena your Dad called he wants you to come home."  
"Thanks, see you tommorow Ruthie," Deena said as she left the room.  
"What are you two doing tommorow?"  
"She's taking me to see Simon, that's ok right?"  
"That's fine now come help me give Sam and David a bath."  
Ruthie got up and followed her mother out of the room.  
***  
TBC  
So what do you think? I know I have an evil mind but I don't care. Nothing like this would probably happen but give me a break it's summer. Oh yeah I forgot I'm going to Canada for the 18-29 so this will be my last update for awhile. 


	9. Action

Chapter Nine  
Ruthie lay in bed thinking about what had happened over the last few days. In her mind she made a list, she made lots of lists in her head.  
Monday:  
1. My brother was arrested for murder  
2. No one in my family believes him, I'm not sure if I even do. I guess innocent until proven guilty doesn't apply to this.  
Tuesday:  
1. Everyone at school is avoiding me except to ask me about what it's like to have a "killer" for a brother. I wanted to scream at every one of them and I don't know  
2.Deena came over with a plan to save Simon. Apparently some guy accidently taped the whole thing but he won't give it to anyone unless Deena does something. She wouldn't say what but it sounded really bad.   
Tommorow  
1. I face another horrible day in school no doubt.   
2. I help Deena with her plan and hopefully free my brother from jail.  
Ruthie wanted to cry so bad but her sisters were in the room and she didn't want either of them to know that this was totally tearing her up. She pulled the blanket over her head.  
*******  
Deena locked her door and sat down on her bed. She pulled the contents out of the bag she was carrying and set them on her nightstand. A bottle of cherry coke, a bottle of water, nail glue, sleeping pills, and a bowl and mallet set you use to crush spices. She opened the package of pills; they were the strongest she could find. She dumped four out of the bottle and into the bowl. She picked up the mallet with a tight grip and started to crush the pills with the same aggressiveness she had used when crushing the CD. When the only thing left was a fine white powder she stopped. She grabbed the coke and opened the bottle. She watched the powder float to the bottom after she poured it in. She screwed the lid back on, shook it up, and set it on the table. She opened the nail glue and carefully put a thin line of glue on the bottle to reseal it. After she had finished her task and had put everything away she popped one of the pills in her mouth and lied down on her bed.  
****  
"Deena we've been standing here for five minutes are you going to ring the doorbell?"  
"Yes I mean I don't know. I thought this through down to the last detail but what if something goes wrong? Ruthie, James is not the kind of guy you want to upset. If anything happens to you-"  
"Deena in case you haven't noticed I'm not eight years old anymore."  
"I know but your family's going through enough right now, and they don't need anything else to deal with."  
Ruthie rang the doorbell. A moment later James answered.  
"Hi Deena and..."  
"This is Ruthie I forgot I was babysitting her sorry. She won't bother us though, she has homework."  
"Whatever come on in."  
When they were inside James led Ruthie and Deena to the kitchen.  
"Make yourself at home I'll be right back."  
Ruthie sat down at the table at started pulling things out of her backpack.  
"So how long is this going to take?"  
"The pills say they take twenty minutes so after you pull off your stunt, as soon as whoever picks us up can get here."  
"Great the sooner things get back to normal the better."  
What are you kinding yourself nothing is ever going to be the same after this, Ruthie thought to herself.  
"Ok one last time are you sure you can do this?"  
"Yeah it's funny though. When I was younger I used to cry to get Simon into trouble not out of it."  
"Well lets just hope he believes your performance."  
"He will trust me."  
"I do and that's why I'm going to go in there and set everything up. You remember what to do right."  
"I watch the tape from just outside the kitchen and then at the end I make a scene I know. You went over it with me like twenty times when we were walking over here."  
"Sorry, I'm going," she said and walked into the living room where James was sitting on the couch.  
"Hey James I know we were going to talk but could I watch the tape again I'm still trying to convince myself it's real."  
"Sure I'll go get it," he said and got up.  
"Hey wait, Deena said and pulled the drinks out of her bag, do you like coke?"  
"Yeah."  
She tossed him the coke and he caught it perfectly.  
"Thanks, I'll be right back."   
She sank back into the couch desperatly trying to push all the worst case scenarios from her mind. A moment later James came back and set his coke on the table. Deena glanced at it, it was half empty. He set up the tape and sat down. Deena stared at the screen but in her mind she was praying that her plan would work. After the scene played out on the video Ruthie let out a wail. James and Deena looked over to her. Even though Deena had been expecting it the sight shocked her. Ruthie was a fantastic actress, she was shaking and crying almost uncontrolably. Deena almost believed that the tape had triggored this raction. Truthfully though the act was just Ruthie letting go of all the emotions she had been holding in. Deena ran over and hugged her.  
"Ruthie what's wrong?"  
"W-w-why would someone do that? There was so much blood and everyone thinks he did it."  
"Shh Ruthie, do you think she could lie down somewhere?"  
"Sure, you can lay down in my sister's room upstairs."  
Deena helped Ruthie get up and they struggled to follow him upstairs. He led them into a room and Ruthie lied down on the bed while Deena attempted to comfort her.  
"Could I use your phone to call someone to pick her up?"  
"Yeah I'll get it," he replied and left.  
Deena held Ruthie for a moment longer until she thought he was out of earshot.  
"And the Emmy goes to...," she said with a laugh.   
"I wasn't that good."  
"Yes you were, you have increadable talent."  
"No I don't I've been wanting to do something like this but I was trying to pretend everything wasn't bothering me."  
"Well you don't have to anymore because everything is going to work out."  
"How long until he's asleep?"  
"Probably another ten or fifteen minutes. Then we can go."  
"Great, but can I ask you something?"  
"Sure."  
"How did you come with this? The drugs in the coke, the crying, it all seems so..., smart, in an evil way."  
Unknown to Deena and Ruthie James had been listening outside the door. The phone had been in his room which was next door so he had heard practically   
everything. He already knew about the coke from listening earlier so he hadn't dranken any. He walked inside and handed the phone to Deena.  
"Here's the phone Deena. If you need anything else I'll be in my room, for some reason I'm really tired."  
Ruthie turned to Deena.  
"I think I'm starting to see why my brother likes you so much."  
"Oh really, Deena laughed, what's the number for the church?"  
"Don't call my Dad."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I'm supposed to be visiting Simon not helping you with a plan, remember. Call my house and see if Robbie will."  
"Ok."  
Deena dialed the familar number.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Mrs. Camden this is Deena can I talk to Robbie?"  
"Sure he's right here."  
"Hello?"  
"Robbie this is Deena, are you busy?"  
"No why?"  
"Ruthie needs to be picked up."  
"Ok where are you?"  
"Do you know where Johansen street is?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well it's the blue house at the end."  
"Ok I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."  
"Thanks, oh Ruthie wants to talk to you."  
"Hello."  
"Ruthie I thought you were visiting Simon."  
"We are but we're helping him first."  
"What?"  
"Nevermind just hurry up."  
"Ok, I'll see you in a little bit, bye."  
"Bye"  
*****  
Robbie knocked on the door and was about to knock again when Ruthie opened it and pulled him inside. He looked at her tear stained face and disheveled hair.  
"What happened?"  
"Scary movie but it doesn't matter. Deena are you coming with us?"  
"No I'll meet you at the station later I have to take care of something."  
"Ok see ya then bye," Ruthie said and led Robbie out by the arm. Deena stepped inside and closed the door. After sitting on the couch she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. Ruthie had her emotional outburst and this letter was hers.  
James-  
When you read this I will have what I want without paying your "price" for it. You can probably figure out what happened because if I remember right you aren't stupid. Anyway before I leave I decided to tell you exactally what I think of you. You are scum, lower than scum you don't know how low you are. I   
think you are a fucking pervert with a twisted mind. I am so sick of guys with twisted messed up heads. Norton was pretty screwed but you are worse. You have no respect for me and probably not for any other women either. I have no intreast in being with anyone but Simon. You know that, you knew I'd do anything for him. So you thought I had no brain and I would be forced to do what you wanted, NOT. I am a person not a sex object, I have a brain and I just used it to outsmart you. HA! Oh I feel so much better now that I've vented my anger.  
Deena  
She folded it up and walked upstairs feeling better having relesed her anger. She tiptoed into James room and was glad he was asleep. Her plan was working. She set the note on James' pillow and left the room. When she was back in the living room she went to the VCR. The tape wasn't there, she looked around but couldn't find it.  
"Dammit it must be in his room."   
Deena ran upstairs to James' room. She went over to the closet, opened it and began searching the shelves. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see the person.  
"Looking for this?"  
James grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her back. She struggled but he held tight.  
"Nice note princess sheer poetry and you're right I'm not stupid. I didn't drink the coke. Now there are two ways we can do this sweetheart. Willingly or by force, take your pick."  
"I would never give in to you," she said struggling even more.  
"Allright but it's a shame a spunky girl like you would probably be a lot of fun."  
"You are so beyond sick."  
James pushed her onto the bed and started trying to pin her down. He started to pull at the straps on her dress. She was fighting him off but he was stronger than she was.  
"Please don't do this, please, I really will do anything else. Please," Deena said through her tears.  
Meanwhile...  
Robbie and Ruthie drove down the road.  
"Oh no I forgot my bag could we go back and get it?"  
"Sure."  
Robbie turned the car around and they started back towards the house.  
TBC  
Will Robbie and Ruthie reach the house in time to save Deena? Find out in chapter 10. 


	10. Body

Chapter 10:Body  
I have to change a couple things and thank a couple people so hold on...  
1. Thank you to 2 of the best friends I've ever had, Eryckah and Alex. They helped me plot the ending of this when I was stuck, you guyz are angels especially you Eryckah.  
2. When Norton tosses the gun to Simon, he, meaning Simon accidentally pulls the trigger before he drops it. Therefore making the results of the GSR? test (I think that's what it's called at least that's what I think they said on the X-files. The test that tells if you've shot a gun recently) show he shot a gun.  
3. In Chapter 9 Deena is not going to be wearing a dress she is wearing extremely tight overalls with gloves because it's cold out.  
4. Also in Chapter 9 I have to cut out the whole section with Robbie and Ruthie turning around. They can't for the rest of the story to work.  
Now that I've taken care of that I can write the rest of the story.  
  
Deena freed one of her arms as James was struggling to pull her overalls down without unbuttoning them. She felt under the bed for something, anything to help her. Maybe a baseball bat or something that was sharp. Her hand passed over a cool metal object. Her heart raced as she traced it with her fingers, it was a gun! James hadn't made any progress with her clothes and began trying to unbutton them. Deena picked up the gun and calmly as if rehearsed she shot him in the side. James expression turned to one of shock but he didn't have time to scream, death was instant. The bullet had gone straight through to his heart. She pushed him off of her and ran out of the room. Sheets she thought, I have to change the sheets. I have to clean up the mess and dump the body. Where do they keep the bed sheets? Deena spotted a closet between a bathroom and the bedrooms. She threw open the doors and as she thought it was a linen closet. She grabbed a set of sheets that matched the ones on James's bed and making sure she hadn't upset anything she ran back to the room. He was heavy but she managed to wrap him in the old sheets and push the cocoon off the bed with the bloody side facing up. She changed to the new sheets they were the same as the old ones, a dark denim like fabric that had made his blood look like simple water stains. She looked around the room. Should she take anything or would that leave evidence? Probably not, she was wearing gloves. The table next to his bed held a book with writing inside. She found her name and decided to take it; she stuffed it in her pocket along with the tape and his car keys. She then dragged the body out of the room and to the stairs careful not to leave a blood trail. Deena dragged the body that now seemed to be made of lead down the spiral staircase fighting gravity the whole way down. At the bottom she stopped to rest but only for a minute. Someone could be home any minute. James had mentioned his sister, but if she remembered right Kara mostly stayed at her Dad's house. She dragged the body across the floor and out the door that led to the garage. She opened the trunk and after about two minutes of struggling she managed to get him into the trunk. She got in the car located the garage door opener and hit the road.  
***  
Deena pulled up to the lake. It was polluted so no one ever came there in summer much less in the present winter. She sat in the car not sure of what exactly to do. She had to dump the body, that's why she'd come but how? She drove the car to the water's edge. She tried to push the car but she wasn't strong enough. So she looked around for something to hold the gas pedal down so the car would drive itself into the lake. Walking along the shore she looked for rocks to put on the pedal. She picked a huge heavy one up and walked back to the car. Deena placed the rock on the gas pedal and watched it sink under the weight. She put the key in the ignition and turned it. The car lunged forward and she got out of the way just in time. The car sped through the lake and sunk into an underwater canyon. Deena turned around and started the walk to the police station.  
****  
Deena walked into the station and up to the front desk.   
"Can I help you with something Deena?"  
"Yeah Carl I need to see the officer who's handling Simon's case."  
"He can't tell you any more than you already know."  
"That's not why I'm here, I have evidence."  
Carl arched his eyebrow questioningly and said, "What do you got?"  
"Somebody got the whole thing on tape."  
"Who?"  
"I don't know, they left it in my locker."  
"I'll go get Sgt. Michaels." (ironic isn't how he's always there for the Camdens especially when they're in trouble)  
When they came back they all watched, her watching them and then watching the horrible scene unfold. When it was over the two cops were speechless.  
"Can we go get him now?"  
"Yeah, Michaels said with a smile, he's been here long enough."  
Carl grabbed his keys and led them back. Simon looked up at the sound of the keys.  
"Deena what's going on?"  
"Not much just freeing you."  
Carl finished unlocking the cell and Simon jumped up and hugged her.  
"How?"  
"Someone got the whole thing on tape."  
"Who?"  
"I don't know, someone put it in my locker."  
"Simon do you want me to call your parents" asked Sgt. Michaels.  
"Yeah I don't think they'd believe me."  
******TBC 


End file.
